


Persona 5: Turn Back Time

by CrowgoesCaw, mynameisyarra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But also, Canon Divergent, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED, Illustrated, Major Spoilers, Multi, NG+, New Game Plus, THE WHOLE STORY, We're branching off into a new path, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowgoesCaw/pseuds/CrowgoesCaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: What would you do if you could turn back the clock by one year? Would you do things differently or would they remain the same? Akira is faced with that exact question as he is given a 2nd chance to live out the year in Tokyo again. What he doesn't know however are the rather gruesome circumstances that lead him there in the first place.Now illustrated by mynameisyarra!





	1. Taking it from the top

Akira was jolted from a wandering mind as he was on the train. Tokyo awaited, He would be spending the next year there on probation. An uneasy feeling spread throughout his body as the memories of that day came back. The voice echoing in his ears _"Damn brat, I'll sue!"_  
  
Later on in the day, There was a strange yet oddly familiar looking app on his phone. A red eye with a star as the pupil, regardless it had appeared without warning and off to the trash it went. He rarely had to ask for directions through the backstreets of Yongen, he figured since he lived in a similar area that was why but when he arrived at Sakura's house. No one was there. "I guess he must be out. I wonder if there's any places to eat around here."  
  
After asking for directions to a nearby cafe and heading over he stood outside just looking at the sign "Coffee and Curry? That's an interesting combination."  
  
Entering the cafe, he saw an older man leaning against the counter wearing an apron. "Excuse me, You must be Sojiro Sakura. My caretaker for the next year."  
  
Sojiro looked surprised "...Yeah, You'll be in my custody for the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up but you're the one, huh? I'm surprised you could recognize me." He started to walk upstairs before realizing "Oh, have you been told yet? A customer of mine knows your parents but that doesn't matter. Follow me."  
  
Once settled in the attic, Akira took one look around. "I like it. It's small and kinda cramped but with some work it could be cozy." Sojiro looked back at the kid "I'll at least give you sheets for the bed. Anything else you can clear out. I would start cleaning up since we're heaing to Shujin tomorrow. If you cause any problems, I won't hesitate to kick you out."  
  
After that harsh greeting and Akira got to work cleaning up. It took a long while since his left arm started to hurt a lot more than usual. Once he was done, he changed into pajamas and collapsed into bed.  
  
Despite the overwhelming exhaustion from today, Akira just couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he tossed and turned. A dull pain burned at from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip. He opened his eyes again, leaning up to throw off his shirt and see what the problem was. No amount of mental training could prepare him for what was going to happen next.

A long diagonal scar dragged across his torso. It was deep and colored a dark red, it couldn't have been more than a couple weeks old. Akira gulped and cautiously ran his hand along it. That proved to be a a grave mistake.

Memories came flooding back, they were of a god wielding a massive sword to cut him down as he fired a bullet into it's head. Both of their deaths absolute. Thoughts were racing through his mind "But if I killed it and I'm dead but I'm alive but this scar...I should be dead." The paradoxical train of thought proved to be too much for him as he fell back onto his pillow knocking out cold. A familiar looking butterfly appearing in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back and this time I'm tackling something a bit more difficult than a shipping fic of the Ryuji/Makoto OTP. I'm going to attempt a NG+ fic! I already have an idea for a sidestory to go along with this but we'll get to that when the time comes. I'm so excited to take you guys along with me on this journey.


	2. Reprise in Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira awakens in the Velvet Room to some familiar yet different faces.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a blue padded cell. A familiar voice rang out "My, My this certainly is an unexpected turn events. Welcome to the Velvet Room." Akira stood up and leaned against his cell bars. "My name is Igor." A small girl with butterfly clips walks forward to him, unlocking his cell. "My name is Lavenza. You seem to have forgotten your justice. Allow us to repay you for freeing us from that false god." It was then Akira noticed that his attire had changed. Lavenza giggled "I shall tell you a story of your past. The Tale of The Tricksters."   
  
There was so much Akira didn't understand "Wait. Hold up. Stop. What do you mean by false god?" It was then he realized, he was also shirtless in addition to his pajama pants changing.   
  
Lavenza had a solemn look on her face "Oh dear, the memory loss seems to be worse than I thought." She cautiously ran her hand along his scar "This is from when you defeated the false god. We do not know why certain things have remained while other have changed like how I am now whole and my master has been freed."   
  
A cold shiver ran down Akira's spine as the petite woman ran her hand down his chest "I thought that vision of dying was just a daydream though. That actually happened and I died, didn't I?" Lavenza nodded and then opened up a storybook "Now, if you'd be so kind to sit down. I shall tell you the tale of the tricksters."   
  
Akira had more questions though "Wait,  I still need answers though."   
  
Lavenza had lost her patience and whipped out Caroline's baton, striking him in the leg "I asked you to sit **DOWN** trickster! I'm telling you a story!"   
  
Akira winced, the baton bringing him to his knees. Lavenza then pushed him down on his rear. "Sit. I'm going to tell you a story. You better be grateful." She huffed.   
"Now then, we begin with our first palace. A grand castle ruled by a King of Lust, our trickster stumbles in with with a friend on their way to school..."   
  
"...After you had forged a contract, you would meet another resident of the velvet room. Morgana, he would guide you through the first half of your journey while suffering amnesia until another trickster would take over..." As Lavenza was re-telling the previous year over to him again. Small bits and pieces of memories began to emerge again. Things were becoming clearer to him, once more.   
  
"...Subsequent visits to this castle of lust would forge bonds with two other tricksters. Adding them to your team. I believe we had only them once. I look forward to seeing your friends again." She smiled and then turned the page "Once the king was defeated and the treasure ready to be stolen. It took the form of a crown in the metaverse and revealed to be an olympic medal out in the real world." Suddenly there was an alarm sounding off. "Oh, it looks like we've run out of time for now. Let us continue the story some other time." Lavenza stood up and bowed, closing her book.   
  
Igor then spoke up "We shall meet again once you re-forge your contract. I must inform you though that even we do not know why time has been turned back but it is best not to question some gifts. With this, your rehabilitation can begin anew without being facilitated by a false god. Farewell and return to your fleeting time of rest."   
  
When Akira awoke, he remembered it was time to visit Shujin. The school he would be attending or rather has been attending for the next year or so. He got dressed and ready to meet Sojiro downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since the Velvet Room exists independent of time and space, mind and matter, etc. That once the twins were reformed into Lavenza and Igor was freed. Why wouldn't they stay that way?


	3. Second Verse, Same As The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a vision of his past, memories of Kamoshida's Palace flood back in.

After coming back from Shujin and receiving the diary, he made a quick log of what happened so far. "Went to Shujin to introduce myself, threatened accordingly, received book I'm writing in now... I think that's it for today." Then a ringing from downstairs called to him.  
  
It was the landline phone, he picked up and answered with "Cafe Leblanc, May I ask who's calling?" It was Sojiro asking Akira to flip the sign on the door from **OPEN** to **CLOSED** He was confused why he needed to do this but handled it anyway and then headed back upstairs to head to sleep. Looking at his phone, he found the strange starry-eyed app had appeared again. "I thought I got rid of this thing. Welp, off to the garbage you go again." He then drifted off to sleep, no visits to the velvet room this time however. There was only a vivid nightmare of his death. It was extremely foggy though, He could only make out that he was pointing a gun at this colossal god and that as he fired into it's head... he got slashed across his chest. He was holding up rather well though until he coughed up a river of blood and fell backwards as his wounds started staining his clothes red.  
  
Akira's alarm went off as he woke up, remembering today was the first day of school, he got ready then headed downstairs almost out the door before Sojiro stopped him. "Hey, I'm not letting you go without feeding you. I'm not that cruel. Sit down and eat up. Don't complain about it being curry either. I have to open the store soon."  
  
Akira took a huge bite of the breakfast curry and was overwhelmed by the amazing spices and taste. He couldn't help himself as he wolfed the rest of it down. Sojiro was a bit concerned "Hey, slow down! It's still hot. You're gonna give yourself a stomachache if you eat that way."  
  
Akira sheepishly scratched his head "Sorry, it was just so delicious. I'll be off then. I'll flip the sign to open on my way out too." He headed for the door, leaving Sojiro bewildered and confused since he made no mention of when they'd be opening.  
  
The train ride was long and cramped then to top it off. It started to rain on him when he got out. "Well, fuck me. This is a great first day isn't it?" Just then to his right a figure walked up next to him in red leggings and a white hoodie... then Long blonde drill shaped pigtails fell as the hood was pulled back. It was a girl just a head shorter than him, she had blue eyes which were a stark contrast from his dark grey ones.  
  
Akira felt himself being shot by an arrow just from looking at her. She was beautiful and Akira found himself staring a lot longer than what was considered polite. Thoughts ran through his head like "Shit, she's noticed that we're staring. Say something. **ANYTHING.** Show her you're not just some creep." but before he could open his mouth, a silver car pulled up.  
  
There was a long-faced man in a blue tracksuit in the car offering the girl a ride, she accepted and got in then he offered Akira one but for some reason he denied. Every instinct of his told him to refuse and then they drove off. Right after that, another blonde-haired guy was running to catch up muttering the phrase "Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher."  
  
"Pervy teacher?" Akira parroted back to him, unaware that the starry-eyed app was still open. Needless to say Akira had caught the spiky blonde's attention as the boy opened his mouth once again "What do you want? Do you plan on snitching to Kamoshida about this?" Akira felt a nagging pain at the back of his head as he asked "Kamoshida? Was that the guy in the car? I didn't trust him so that's why I turned down his offer of a ride."  
  
The blonde sneered "Yeah, he does whatever he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle or something? Don't you agree?" The pain in Akira's head grew as the foul-mouthed boy continued on. Thoughts began to race again "Kamoshida, Pervert, king, castle? Doesn't this match up with what Lavenza was telling me last night? If she even exists and I'm not going crazy."  
  
The foul-mouth looked at Akira with concern "You ok? You don't look so good. Did that bastard do anything to you? I can take you to the school nurse at Shujin. C'mon." As the boy mentioned Shujin, it all clicked into place. Akira screamed out in pain as he gripped his head, falling to his knees before looking up. A vision of the following two months unfolded before him, all the memories of Kamoshida's palace came flooding back. The awakening of Arsene, Meeting Morgana, Ryuji's awakening to Captain Kidd then Ann's awakening to Carmen and finally facing off against the grotesque monsterous form of Shadow Kamoshida. When it was all over, Akira gasped for air and nearly coughed up a lung then he only mumbled out three words "I... remember now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I kinda mashed together a couple days, in the future I might try numbering them like how the calendar system works in game. Over time I want Akira to either get used to the visions until he catches up or for them to get worse. It all depends on where I take the story in terms of angst. I'll address a few more things such as confidant gifts and the other things that carry over from NG+ in the future chapters. As always though, please leave your thoughts in the comments. I love reading your responses!


End file.
